Question: Express $0.01$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.01$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $0$ $C1$ We have a $0$ in the tenths place. We can write zero tenths as $\dfrac{0}{10}$. We have a $C1$ in the hundredths place. We can write one hundredth as $\dfrac{C1}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{C1}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& {0} + \dfrac{C1}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{C1}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 1/100 be simplified?]